Amara's Take on Hotaru
by Autumn Child
Summary: What if amara really hated Hotaru? Read and find out.


Pen Name: Autumn Child  
E-Mail: SailorUranus11@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not known Sailor Moon or any scout.  
Notes: All scouts will have american names  
  
Amara's Take on Hotaru  
  
Amara sat at the kitchen table with michele. "What the hell did we get our selfs into? She's not our daughter!" Michele shot an icy look at Amara, wich sent chills down her spine. "I'm sorry, michele. it's just that I hardly have any time with you anymore." michele reached over to Amara's big, strong hand. "Amara, its a big change for all of us. Please, just try and love her." Amara scoulded, but then agreed. " Can we have some fun tonight then?" michele gave her a teasing smile. "Of course, rambo." just then Hotaru walked in. "Hello, Hotaru!" michele said sweetly. "hello, mommy." the purple haired girl said softly. She glanced at Amara, but Amara staried at her with hard, cold, gree eyes. "Hello, Amara." she lowered her head slightly, sitting down at the table. Trista walked in, carring her pure. hotaru, who felt much closer to Trista then the other two, smiled up at her. "Me and Hotaru are going to be out for the day!" Amara grinned at that one. "Amara, can I see you for a second?" The keeper of time asked her. Obedintly, Amara stood up and walked out of the room. "lisen, and lisen good. Hotaru is going to be with us from now on. Please, make an efort to like her!" "How can I?" Amara snapped, glaring at the older scout. "Well, you can try and talk with her, or spend some time with her. i love her, and so dose Michele. Why not you?" amra didn' answer, instead, just stalked out of the room.  
Michele whent up into the bed room an hour latter to find find Amara laying on the bed, shirt off, reading a car magazine. Angerly, Michele picked up the discared shirt and threw it as hard as she could at Amara. " Hey!" she yelled in protest,"what was that for?" michele glanced at her with same icy staire that she had given her befor. "Oh yes, michele! We'll have children! I love cildren! The more the better!" Michele stood over her , hands on her hips. "What happened?" Amara sat up. "What happened? She was the Solvern of Sighlence! misstress 9! Sailor Saturn, scout of desrtuction! Or did you forget all about that?" Amara face turned very red as she spoke. "Yes, Michele," she continued," I did say I wanted children, but not her! God, why do we get stuck with her? Couldn't Serena get her?" Michele had a look on her face between slapping Amara's face off and bursting out into tears. "You sick, twisted bastered! All i have ever wanted was a child to call my own! I have the chance at last with Hotaru, and I'll be damned if I'll let you take that away from me!" she stormed to the door. "Hate her all you want, amara. i dodn't care. But she is my daughter. Just don't hurt her the way you've just hurt me." Amara floped back down on the bed as Michele slamed the door closed behind her. 'Damn' she thought angerly to herself. 'I should try and like her, even though she did try and kill all of us.' She walked over to the door, making sure Michele had gone down stairs. When the coast was clear, she tip toed out of the room and into Hotaru's room. She was asleep in bed, after a long day out with Trista. Amara posisoned herself on the bed and staired at her. Dark, short hair and pale skin made Hotaru irristable cute. Amara, for a second, almost felt the urge to go and hugg the small girl. Containing her self, she just sat there and staired at the girls features. Hotaru, feeling some one stair at her from beyond sleep, slowly opened her eyes. "Oh!" she said, when she relised it was Amara. Amara, relising hotaru saw her, thought up a quick excuse for her being there. "Go back to sleep, hoaru!" She snapped, trying to delay any questions. Hotaru shivered and closed her eyes. Just for good messures, Amara thought up a reason why she was there. "I thought i had my magazines in here, but i guess not." She left the room, slaming the door.  
Hotaru sat up that night, tears in her eyes. 'If she dosn't love me, she'll try any way to make me leave!' she thought sadly. Suddenly, she had an idea. Jumping out of bed, hotaru packed all her clothes in a suitcase and ran, planing on going to Serena's house. it was winter, and Hotaru was not expecting the temperter to drop even more then what it had been earler that day. Snow started to come down. Cold, she desided to stop and take a nap on a park bench.  
At the same time, michele woke, sensing that somthing was very wrong. "Amara, theres somthing wrong!" "Mmumph." was the only responce she got. Angerly, but scared, she jumped out of bed. Running to Hotaru's room, she knew, just knew, that there was somthing very wrong. Peering in, she saw the empty bed. "Amara! Trista! Hotaru's ran away!" "Thank God!" was what Amara yelled back, "We don't have to deal with miss kill-happy anymore!" Michele ran back into her bed room, smacked Amara, and ran out with Trista, who looked as though she had just seen a ghost.   
The air tempertier was frigid. The two women ran up and down the street, calling for Hotaru. They were about to give up when they saw a very small bundle, suit case in hand, sleeping on a bench. "Hotaru!" they both yelled. Pale skin, now blue, Michele knew she needed medical attention, and fast.  
in the hospital, Michele knew she would have to call Amara. "Lisen, we found her, half dead on the side walk. Get over here and fast." At this point, Amara had been actually sitting by the phone, waiting for Trista or Michele to call her. She felt horrible as she ran out of the house, a stuffed animal in one hand, and a big appologie in her heart. The hospital was a big, gray, ugly builfing. Corridor threw corridor, the door ways seemed to be tring to suck her in, as though to say 'We'll get you for being so cruel to a helpless child!' Amara could feel tears in her eyes as she found the room.  
all was quiet as she entered. Trista was on one side, Michele on the other. Each was holding Hotaru's hand. Tears were coming out of their eyes, as Trista looked up. Not saying anything, amara bent down by the bed. "Hotaru! Wake up!" Hotaru could barly open her eyes, but forced her self. She opened them right into Amara's tear-streaked face. "Oh, Hotaru! I'm-I'm so sorry!" She weaped for a time, as Michele and Trista put an arm aROUND HER. Hotaru looked up at her. "I love you Amara!" She said, meaning it with her heart. "Oh, Hotaru! I love you to. Please, forgive me." Hotaru smiled at her and nodded.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Thing begain to improve over the weeks. Amara, from time to time would still get boughts of anger, but she managed to work them out at the gym. Hotaru begain to call her 'daddy'. Life became more managable in the Outer Scouts home, untill the next battles were to begin. 


End file.
